One Christmas
by yure-chan
Summary: Six fanfic authors enters the fic and tries to fix up Rukawa and Hanamichi with the help of Sendoh,Fujima,Ayako,Koshino,Kogure and Jin.Will they succeed?A Christmas special dedicated to Rukawa and Hanamichi.Please R&R......
1. Surprise Visit

A Christmas Special  
  
Title: One Christmas  
  
Author: Yure-chan (Yureko Fujikawa)  
  
Status: Finished  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance, Shounen-ai, Humor  
  
Pairings: Various, mainly RuHanaRu  
  
Cast: SD characters  
  
Special Guest Appearance:  
Yure-chan as Yureko  
  
Selphie Mitsui as Ryuu Sumire  
  
Nikki Hiiragizawa as Nikki  
  
Keax as Keax  
  
Ice-chan as Kori  
  
Rubez as Rumiko Nadajima  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Sylph nee-san for all the encouragements. To Nikki for being such a great pal. To Keax and Rubez for being such great friends. To Ice-chan for all your support to me! And to all SD fans out there, MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 Surprise Visit  
  
"Hey guys! Remember the Christmas party tomorrow at Rukawa's house! It's going to be fun! With all the players from Kainan, Shoyo and Ryonan." Kogure gently reminded everyone before they headed for home on Christmas Eve.  
  
"Hai! See you guys tomorrow!" The players bade each other goodbye as they headed back to their own home.  
  
"Rukawa, can we go earlier to your house tomorrow to cook the food?" Ayako asked the Ice King before he stepped out of the court. Rukawa slightly nodded before he disappeared into the night.  
  
"Che. Stupid kitsune!" Sakuragi noted Rukawa's cold behavior and slightly cursed.  
  
"Ahou!"  
  
Everyone turned at the sound. Sakuragi saw red.  
  
"Anou. Rukawa, why did you come back for?" Miyagi looked at him.  
  
"I forgot my things." Rukawa took his things and was about to walk out when...  
  
... Sakuragi pounced on him. And before long, a fight ensued.  
  
Biff! Punch! Whack!  
  
The others watched in shocked before Ayako walked up to them and...  
  
Whack! Whack!  
  
... Gave the two juniors a taste of her trusted fan.  
  
"Itai! Why did you hit me, Ayako? The stupid kitsune started it first!" Sakuragi rubbed his head. Rukawa merely snorted and walked out of the place.  
  
"This is the fourth time in the last hour you have fought with him Sakuragi! Sometimes I wonder whether there's such a deep enmity between the two of you." Ayako sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in a house in Kanagawa, six fanfics authors sat down and pondered and frowned...  
  
"Arrhhh! What on earth, in the name of Kami-sama are we doing here?" Kori was getting exasperated.  
  
"Hmm... I can't believe that they really hate each other's guts..." Yureko mused.  
  
"This is NOT supposed to happen! They are supposed to be LOVERS!!!" Keax wailed.  
  
"We know that, Keax... Demo... They doesn't seem to be." Rumiko frowned.  
  
"Well... Maybe they could do with some help?" Ryuu suggested. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"You just said it, Ryuu! Demo... We only have less than twelve hours before the party begin. What can we think of? And we need our sleep as well... That leaves us with... Less than five hours to come up with something." Nikki looked at the others.  
  
"Oh well... Whatever! The show must go on! We must get the two of them together!" Yureko sighed.  
  
"Perhaps we could do with the help of Ayako?" Ryuu suggested.  
  
"And Kogure!" Nikki smiled.  
  
"And Sendoh!" Keax jumped up in excitement.  
  
"And Koshino!" Rumiko laughed.  
  
"Jin!" Kori rubbed her hands in glee.  
  
"Not to forget Fujima!" Yureko nodded.  
  
"Alright girls! That's settled then. Let's have some rest now. We'll wake up tomorrow and think of what we can do to help." Ryuu shooed the girls into their rooms.  
  
The night passed uneventfully as the girls could hardly get to sleep with their thoughts on the next day...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright! So... I will look for Ayako. And Nikki will look for Kogure..."  
  
"I will look for Sendoh!' Keax volunteered, giving Yureko a wink. Yureko burst out laughing.  
  
"Poor Sendoh! He's gonna get it from our little sister here ne?" Yureko said after she stopped laughing. "Oh well... I'll look for Fujima then."  
  
"Hmm...So I'll look for Jin and Rumiko will look for Koshino?" Kori looked at the others. Everyone nodded in approval.  
  
"Remember to pull them aside before you girls say anything. Make sure besides this six people, and ourselves, nobody else know of the plan." Nikki said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is the mix ready, Haruko?" Ayako shouted amidst the bustling activities in Rukawa's kitchen.  
  
"Hai Ayako-san!"  
  
"Sakuragi, get the fruit punch out of the fridge."  
  
Sakuragi grunted. He did not want to come at all. Not at this unearthly hour in the morning and at the kitsune's house. But, Ayako's fan has the say after all.  
  
"Hey guys! Let's speed up our work! We still have a lot of things to do. And we only have four hours left before the people start to come in." Ayako urged them.  
  
"Hai, Aya-chan!" Miyagi looked at Ayako with hearts in his eyes. Well... He was one of those who VOLUNTEERED to help Ayako on this special occasion.  
  
Ayako sighed mentally. All her volunteers for that day make up a funny team. Sakuragi, Mitsui and Miyagi, who hardly knows how to cook and the only one who knows how to, was Kogure, Haruko and herself. And some of their juniors who were helping around with the mixing and such. Well... And Rukawa is still somewhere in the house sleeping... Ayako sighed again.  
  
'Why on earth did I end up with all these volunteers who end up making my work tougher?' Ayako mused, as she watched a packet of flour dropped to the floor, and then Mitsui and Sakuragi started quarreling over whose fault it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three hours later, all the food was finally set and Ayako and her team proceeded to clean up and decorate the place a little. They did not have to do much though as Rukawa had already decorated the place a day before.  
  
At exactly 3pm, the doorbell rang. Ayako opened the door and outside stood a grinning Sendoh with his team.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" The two teams greeted one another. The rest of the Shohoku team piled in after Ryonan.  
  
"Hey Hanamichi!" Yohei and the Sakuragi guntai greeted. Haruko was standing beside Yohei, smiling at the redhead.  
  
"Hey guys! Nyahahaha! Remember to eat your fill later!'  
  
"Hai hai!"  
  
Moments later, Fujima and Maki lead their team to the house as well. By 2 30pm, everyone was there. Or was it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The teenagers were having the fun of their lives, teasing and joking with one another, when...  
  
Knock knock  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"Who could it be? I thought everyone is here?" Kogure walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Everyone stared in shock as six bubbly girls piled into the house, uninvited. Before anyone could recover from the shock, the girls have already gotten down to their task.  
  
"Ayako-san, could I talk to you please?" Ryuu dragged Ayako away before she could even say anything.  
  
"Kogure-san, I have something important to discuss with you!" Nikki put on her sweetest smile.  
  
"SENDOH-KUN!!! I need to talk to you!" Keax said and pulled the hentai away from his seat.  
  
"Fujima-san, could you spare me some time to talk?" Yureko smiled and pulled Fujima off the couch before he could even answer.  
  
"Koshino-san! Come here! We need to talk!" Rumiko grabbed the stunned Koshino.  
  
"Jin-san! I've been looking for you! Phew! I need your help!" Kori ushered the surprised Jin away.  
  
Everyone was still in shock...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is it? Who are you?" Ayako looked at the girls standing before her and the other players who had been 'kidnapped' by them.  
  
"You don't have to bother. We are here on a quest." Yureko started.  
  
"A QUEST??!!" The players and the manageress looked at them strangely.  
  
"Hai hai! A quest! You don't have to shout it out!" Kori said, covering her ears to stop herself from going deaf.  
  
"What quest?" Jin looked at them.  
  
"Let me finish what I want to say!" Yureko glared at them, irritated. All of them nodded.  
  
"Well... We are here, mainly because we want to bring two people together. But we need your help." Yureko continued.  
  
"Which two?" Ayako arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Well... Two people who is yet to be attached." Ryuu smiled.  
  
"Who is it?" Kogure was getting confused. The six girls sighed.  
  
"Well... Get your minds working then? Think about who it could be?" Nikki tried to prompt them. When they came up with no answers, the six girls sighed again.  
  
"Ayako has Miyagi. Kogure has Mitsui. Jin has Kiyota. Sendoh and Koshino is a pair. Fujima has Maki. Uozumi and Akagi have one another. Yohei and Haruko are together." Keax stated out one by one. The players were turning red. Ayako mused. 'How on earth did they know?'  
  
"Alright Keax, I think it's enough." Rumiko pointed to the embarrassed players.  
  
"The two person we are trying to bring together are..."  
  
"HANAMICHI AND RUKAWA!" The six girls chorused. The players and the manageress choked at this.  
  
"NANI???!!" The six girls nodded.  
  
"Are you kidding me? The two of them? They are impossible! They are seven lifetime of enemies! God!" Sendoh burst out. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nothing is impossible, Sendoh-kun!" Yureko waved her finger at him. Ayako looked thoughtful.  
  
"I think it might just work out..." Everyone looked at the Shohoku manageress.  
  
"You think so? You really think so?" Keax almost pounced on Ayako.  
  
"Hai hai! Come to think of it... If you really observed and look at their fights from another point of view, it seems that they can't do without each other. You get what I mean?" Ayako looked at the others. Kogure nodded.  
  
"Yeah... I get it..." Fujima smiled. Koshino nodded. Jin smiled.  
  
"Wait! I don't get it!" Sendoh looked confused.  
  
"You are so dense, Sendoh!" Ryuu looked exasperatedly at the spiky-haired player.  
  
"Observe and you will know." Nikki adds on.  
  
"Alright! You don't have to bother so much. Just promise you will help, Sendoh!" Kori smiled. Sendoh nodded uncertainly.  
  
"Well... We will help you. But you have yet to introduce yourselves." Ayako finally smiled after all the frowns and pouts.  
  
"My name is Yureko! These are my comrades. Ryuu, Nikki, Keax, Kori and Rumiko." Yureko introduced everyone to the six of them.  
  
"Hmm... Alright! But you need an identity now. You barged in just now. How are we going to explain to them?" Ayako frowned.  
  
"Could we just pass them off as our cousins?" Kogure looked at Ayako.  
  
"Yes... We can... Demo..." Ayako started thinking.  
  
"Alright! Ryuu and Rumiko will just pass off as Ayako's cousins. Nikki will pass off as Kogure-sempai's cousin. Keax and Kori can pass off as Jin's sisters. And Yureko can pass off as Sendoh's sister. Is that alright?" Fujima smiled. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Alright! So here's the plan..." Everyone gathered around as they were let in on the plan.  
  
"NANI???!!" 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2 The Plan  
  
"NANI???!!"  
  
"Hai hai! Don't shout! You want everyone to hear you?" Keax hushed the surprised group.  
  
"Judging from their looks, they seem to have enough surprises to last them for the whole year." Ryuu muttered. Kori and Rumiko snickered.  
  
"So, it's all that simple! We just have to get them to kiss that's all!" Yureko stated again.  
  
"A kiss will help them to discover their feelings for each other." Nikki nodded.  
  
"Oh well.. I guess it would not hurt.." Kogure said uncertainly.  
  
"Let's help them!" Fujima smiled.  
  
"I second that!" Sendoh grinned.  
  
Before the two guys know what is happening, the six girls had pounced on them.  
  
"You are the best, Fujima-san, Sendoh-san!"  
  
"Alright girls! Let's get on with it. We have to go back to the party. We are gone for too long." Ayako ushered the group out of their hiding place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aya-chan!" Miyagi ran up to the group the moment they reappear in the living room.  
  
"Where have you been? And... Who are they?" Akagi pointed to the six grinning girls.  
  
"Oh they.. Anou.. These two are my cousins, Ryuu and Rumiko." Ayako winced at the lie.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And this is my cousin, Nikki!" Kogure smiled.  
  
"And this is my sister, Yureko!" Sendoh flashed his megawatt smile.  
  
"And these are Keax and Kori, Jin's sisters." Ayako sighed. Akagi frowned.  
  
"I see... Well! Let's get the party started then!" Mitsui chipped in before Akagi could ask any more questions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so the first attempt...  
  
"So what do we do first?" Sendoh whispered to Yureko as they gathered at the buffet table.  
  
"Do you have mistletoe?" Yureko whispered back.  
  
"Hai! I'll go get it." Sendoh rushed off as Koshino sighed. Sendoh came back a moment later with a sprig of mistletoe in his hand.  
  
"There you go, Yureko!"  
  
"Good. Alright! I'm going to put this mistletoe on that door there. Get Hanamichi and Rukawa over there." Yureko grins mischievously. Her 'partners- in-crime' nodded. Ayako looked around for Kogure, but found him missing. She sighed.  
  
Moments later...  
  
"Rukawa, could you please do me a favor? Could you please help me look for Kogure-san and collect the thing he wants to pass to me? Thank you so much! You are such a dear!" Ayako smiled and dashed off with Jin before Rukawa could say a word. Rukawa sighed mentally and went off in search of Kogure.  
  
"Ayako-san, does Kogure knows that you are using him in the plan?" Jin asked.  
  
"No... I'm going to tell him later." Ayako grins. Jin nodded.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Oh! There you are, Sakuragi! Could you please go into that room there and help me get the basketball out?" Sendoh smiled. But he winced inwardly at the lame excuse.  
  
"Why don't YOU get it yourself, hentai?" Sakuragi fumed.  
  
"Oh please? Sakuragi? We are not familiar with the place. Thanks a lot, Tensai!" With that, both Fujima and Sendoh sped off. Sakuragi glared at them. Then he broke into a smile.  
  
"So you finally accepted that I am a Tensai? Nyahahahaha! Alright! I'll help you then." Sakuragi smiled and walk over.  
  
'Now where is that room they are talking about?' Sakuragi frowned. He wandered around and bumped into a half-asleep Rukawa who was looking for Kogure.  
  
"Why you kitsune?!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kogure was standing outside a door, drinking his fruit punch, praying that the plan he heard from Ayako moments ago will go on without a hitch. He was totally unaware that there was a fight going on in the other side of the house between a said fox-eyed boy and the redhead and unaware that the door he was leaning against was one of the prop used. Just then, Mitsui walked past whistling. He saw Kogure and grinned. His grin spread even wider when he saw WHAT was above Kogure. He sauntered over to him.  
  
"Hi Min-kun!" Mitsui smiled. Kogure turned around, surprised.  
  
"Oh Hisashi, it's you!" Kogure's surprised expression soften into a smile.  
  
"Oh Min-kun, may I ask you a question? What do we do when we are under a mistletoe?" Mitsui drawled lazily.  
  
"Um.. Oh well.." Kogure blushed.  
  
"Min-kun, may I ask that you look above you?"  
  
Kogure looked up and gasped. The mistletoe that the girls had planted was right above him.  
  
"No wait, Hisashi! The mistletoe is not meant for..." Kogure never got to finish his sentence as Mitsui captured his lips with his own. Kogure felt himself melting under the kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh well... The first attempt fell through. So what should we do next?" Kori looked at her accomplices. They shrugged.  
  
"Let's try again! We will use the mistletoe once more. Since everyone is here now, I'm sure there will be no more mistakes!" Ryuu looked at everyone. They nodded.  
  
"Where should we plant it this time?" Keax looked at everyone.  
  
"At the front door. Listen up everyone!" Everyone gathered as the plan was whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hanamichi, where are you?" Ayako screened through the crowd.  
  
"What are you looking for the Tensai for?" Sakuragi popped up in front of Ayako.  
  
"Sakuragi, will you be a dear and help me get some ice from the convenient shop around the corner?" Ayako smiled and pulled out her fan in case Sakuragi reject her. Sakuragi gulped at the fan and nodded meekly.  
  
"Sure thing, Ayako!" He sped out of the house. Ayako smiled, satisfied.  
  
Immediately, the girls place the mistletoe on the door and ran off to join Sendoh and the others, while constantly looking at the door.  
  
Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and the six girls looked up excitedly. Ayako walked up to Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa, could you please get the door? We are pretty busy here."  
  
Rukawa grunted and walked over to the door. He opened it and the girls and their accomplices glanced over their shoulders to peep, and there outside stood...  
  
... One of Rukawa's fan girls, who was blushing like mad and when she saw the mistletoe, oh well... She almost fainted. Rukawa just looked at her blankly.  
  
"Oh, Rukawa-kun! The mistletoe..." She was about to kiss Rukawa when the door was slammed shut and three girls were pulling the Ice Prince away from the door.  
  
Yureko leaned against the door panting, while Nikki, Keax and Ryuu released their hold on Rukawa.  
  
"That was a close one." Rumiko muttered. Sendoh and Fujima nodded. Kogure looked pale. Ayako sighed.  
  
Rukawa looked at the four girls standing in front of him, looking tired. He snorted and walked away. The other players were also staring at the four girls strangely.  
  
"What a weird cousin Ayako has..." Mitsui commented. Miyagi glared at him.  
  
"And what a weird cousin Kogure has as well!" Miyagi retorted.  
  
"Jin and Sendoh have rather weird sisters as well..." Maki noted. Kiyota and Koshino glared at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the second failed attempt with the mistletoe, the girls tried it out one last time. And finally, they gave up on the mistletoe when the third attempt ended up seeing Akagi and Uozumi kissed. While Keax was enjoying the sight, Yureko and Ryuu were practically puking on the carpet. Nikki, Rumiko and Kori just turned away from the sight, while the others looked on with jaws wide open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what should we do next?" Ryuu asked, looking sick, as the six girls once again gathered in one of the rooms.  
  
"Um... Oh well... Are you alright, Ryuu?" Nikki looked at her with worry. Ryuu waved her hand, indicating that she is alright.  
  
"Well, Yureko, what's next?" Kori looked at the girl, who was still looking green. She could barely speak.  
  
"Anou... Yureko, are you alright?" Rumiko looked at her. Yureko nodded and waved them away, not speaking a word.  
  
"I think she's too sick to speak." Nikki sighed.  
  
"Yeah! Yureko has never been an UoAka fan." Keax burst out laughing. The others smiled, trying to contain their laughter. Nikki sighed again, looking at the two sick girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright! Let's try a little bit of accident!" Yureko suggested the moment she recovered.  
  
"How?" Rumiko frowned.  
  
"Hmm... Are you suggesting we trip them or something and then by 'accident' get them to kiss one another?" Ryuu looked at the grinning girl.  
  
"Precisely! But the thing is... How are we going to get them to have that little accident?" Yureko looked around.  
  
"I have an idea! We try tripping Rukawa and after that, we push Hanamichi on top of him!" Keax laughed maniacally. The others sweatdropped.  
  
"You know, it could just work, with a little planning." Kori looked at them, smiling.  
  
"Let's get down to the planning then!" Nikki grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moments later, Sendoh, Fujima, Jin, Koshino, Kogure and Ayako has heard of the plan that the girls have in mind.  
  
"Oh... I hope it works this time." Kogure smiled weakly, recalling the earlier smooch between two captains.  
  
"Yeah! I hope we don't trip Akagi and push Uozumi by mistake." Sendoh smiled cheekily.  
  
Nikki glared at Sendoh as Yureko once again turn green at being reminded of the kiss the two captains shared earlier. Keax and Rumiko snickered. Ryuu sighed. Kori merely shook her head.  
  
"Anou... Yureko-chan, are you alright?" Fujima look at her with concern. Yureko nodded weakly.  
  
"Oh she's fine! She's just not a regular UoAka fan!" Keax laughed...  
  
"ITAI!"  
  
... Only to be whacked on the head by a menacing and sickly looking Yureko.  
  
"The wrath of Yureko." Rumiko snickered.  
  
"Alright! So you know what to do, Fujima-san?" Ryuu looked at the Shoyo captain.  
  
"Hai! Of course."  
  
"And we are counting on the both of you to 'accidentally' push Hanamichi!" Nikki looked at Sendoh and Koshino. The two Ryonan players nodded.  
  
"Alright! Let's get to work!" Kori smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Succeeded Plan

Chapter 3 Succeeded Plan  
  
Rukawa was walking down the living room when suddenly; Mitsui and Kiyota ran past him. They were laughing and running away from an agitated Miyagi.  
  
Meanwhile, Sendoh and Koshino were getting ready to launch their plan. They saw Rukawa down the living room and they saw Sakuragi walking up to them. Sendoh grinned. He nodded at Koshino and they walked behind Sakuragi.  
  
As Rukawa approached the couch where Fujima was sitting, Fujima gave a thumbs-up to Sendoh, signaling he was ready. Sendoh and Koshino got ready to 'accidentally' push the redhead.  
  
Fujima stretched out his leg and grinned as Rukawa walk towards him But then, Kiyota suddenly ran past Rukawa and instead of Rukawa tripping, Kiyota tripped on the leg instead, just at the time Sendoh and Koshino push the redhead, sending Sakuragi flying forward.  
  
"Sendoh, wrong person!" Kori shouted, too late. Keax gaped.  
  
"Rukawa, behind you!" Miyagi shouted as he saw the redhead flying forward. Rukawa dodged in time, and Sakuragi fell on Kiyota instead and...  
  
... Their lips met, to the shock and surprise of everyone.  
  
"Shimatta!" Yureko slapped her forehead. Sendoh, Koshino and Fujima stared, wide-eyed.  
  
"What the...?" Nikki could hardly find the right words to say.  
  
"It almost succeeded!" Ryuu felt like strangling the Kainan monkey. Rumiko just stared, unable to say anything.  
  
"Kami-sama..." Ayako was stunned as well, like Kogure and Jin, who just stared, jaws wide open.  
  
Hanamichi was just as shocked. He quickly got up. He blushed and his face turned as red as his hair. The other players gathered around and look at them in shock. Nobody moved from their position. Nobody, except the Ice Prince, as he walked out of the house, a strange expression on his face.  
  
Yureko nudged Ryuu who was beside her. Ryuu looked at her and she pointed to the direction in which Rukawa has exited through. Then she whispered something to Ryuu whose frown slowly turn into a smile. And then, Ryuu turned and whispered to the other girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rukawa sat down on the front porch. He sighed and felt the cold wind blowing against him. He pulled his jacket tighter and watched as the snow fell.  
  
'The snow is so pure... Like him...' His thoughts turned to a certain redhead and he sighed again as he recalled the kiss he had witnessed several moments ago.  
  
"Rukawa Kaede!"  
  
Rukawa turned his head and saw the two girls who claimed to be Sendoh's sister and Ayako's cousin. He glared at them icily.  
  
The two girls ignored his icy cold glare and settled down next to him, one on each side.  
  
"It's cold here, isn't it? What are you doing here?" Ryuu asked casually, looking as the snow continues to fall. Rukawa snorted. Yureko frowned.  
  
"We'll just get straight to the point, Rukawa! Why don't you just confess to him?" Yureko looked at him calmly. Rukawa looked at her strangely.  
  
"You know what she is talking about, Rukawa! Why don't you just confess your love to Hanamichi?" Ryuu sighed.  
  
'How on earth did they know?' Rukawa thought.  
  
"Of course we know, baka! Anyone who was looking at you in the room just now would see the longing you have on your face." Yureko stated, matter-of- fact.  
  
'She reads minds?' Rukawa thought again.  
  
"No, she doesn't! And neither do I, just in case you suspect I read minds as well. It's just that you have said it out loud." Ryuu looked at Rukawa, trying to hide her amusement.  
  
"You won't understand!" Rukawa started. Yureko and Ryuu arched their eyebrows.  
  
"What do we not understand? You and Hanamichi are perfect for one another! You are meant for one another! Get it?" Yureko sighed. She was getting exasperated.  
  
"He won't accept me."  
  
"You won't know until you try, Rukawa!" Ryuu tried to encourage him.  
  
"Are you crazy? We are both guys!"  
  
"Does that matter to you, Rukawa? Do you even bother about those minor details?" Ryuu turned serious.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"They seem to be doing fine over there." Keax grinned, as she looked out of the window, overlooking the front porch.  
  
"Yeah... They are... But I don't think we are doing fine here." Kori frowned in the direction of the redhead.  
  
"He's stubborn! No wonder Yureko and Ryuu wanted us to stay and convince him. He is so much tougher to talk to than Rukawa." Nikki sighed, as she saw the redhead rejecting what Ayako was trying to say.  
  
"Well... Let's go back there and help them convince that ahou!" Rumiko shook her head and walked towards the dining table with the other girls following her.  
  
At the front porch...  
  
"Rukawa, you can do it! Ryuu's right. You never know until you try. But if you don't try, you will never know how he feels towards you as well! Come on! We know you are not a coward. We have faith in you." Yureko smiled and patted Rukawa. Rukawa nodded slightly.  
  
"Well... We'll leave you to think it through. Remember! Chances don't come by easy. Grab it!" Ryuu and Yureko stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Chotto matte!" The two girls turned around and glance at Rukawa.  
  
"Arigatou." Rukawa said softly. The two girls broke into a grin.  
  
In the dining room...  
  
"Sakuragi, you know you like him! We can see it from your face when Rukawa walked out of the house just now." Ayako gritted her teeth. She was getting impatient.  
  
"Don't deny your feelings anymore, Sakuragi!" Kori was exasperated.  
  
"You and him are a perfect match!" Nikki chipped in.  
  
"You two are meant for each other." Rumiko sighed dreamily.  
  
"You can't do without him, Hanamichi!" Keax tried to convince the stubborn redhead.  
  
"Sakuragi, happiness doesn't come by easy. When you know happiness is crossing your path, grab it before it's gone!" Fujima adviced.  
  
"Yeah! You will regret if you allow this opportunity to pass just like that!" Sendoh smiled.  
  
Sakuragi started to consider the advice given to him.  
  
"We'll leave you to think about it, Sakuragi. Your happiness is just outside the door." Kogure smiled and patted his kohai.  
  
The group walked away just as Yureko and Ryuu entered the room. They walked up to him.  
  
"Ganbaru, Hanamichi!" Yureko and Ryuu smiled at him. Then they walked off to join the others in the kitchen. They found them preparing food and champagne and Nikki standing in a corner with Jin, Maki, Hanagata, Kogure, Akagi and Uozumi.  
  
"Anou... What are you guys doing?" Ryuu stared.  
  
"Oh well... We are preparing for a celebration!" Keax grinned.  
  
"And to think they are so solemn at the table just now. I was so touched by the words they say. And the moment they stepped into the kitchen, they search for food and drink like some starving animals." Nikki rolled her eyes. Yureko laughed.  
  
"Aw... Nikki... We are soooo hungry and thirsty after the talk ne!" Rumiko pouted.  
  
"Yeah... It wasn't easy convincing Hanamichi." Kori took a drink out of the fridge and started drinking.  
  
"I suspected all along that you guys were hiding something from us. We never expected it to be you trying to bring the two nemesis together." Mitsui chuckled, stacking up on his sandwich.  
  
Yureko smiled and walked out of the noisy kitchen. Moments later, she barged in.  
  
"Hey guys! Hanamichi has gone out to the front porch!" With that, everyone dashed out of the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakuragi stepped out quietly and saw Rukawa sitting quietly on the steps.  
  
'Let's just get this done and over with!' Sakuragi took a deep breath.  
  
"Rukawa, I need to talk to you." Sakuragi started. Rukawa immediately turned around. He stood up and faced Sakuragi.  
  
"Anou... Rukawa, I want to confess something." Sakuragi was suddenly at a loss for words.  
  
'Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?' Rukawa cocked his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stop pushing me!"  
  
"I can't hear what's he's saying!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm trying to listen!"  
  
The group was crowding by the slightly opened window, trying to listen through the curtains what Sakuragi and Rukawa are saying.  
  
"Urusai!" Everyone shut up immediately when Ayako glared at them. No one wanted a taste of her fan.  
  
"Can you hear what they are saying, Yureko?" Nikki looked at the girl, crouching by the window  
  
"I think Sakuragi said something about wanting to confess to Rukawa." Yureko muttered. Everyone look at one another excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Say it then." Rukawa answered monotonously.  
  
"Anou... Rukawa..." Sakuragi stammered. 'Kuso! This is tougher than I thought.'  
  
Rukawa looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Anou... Rukawa..." Sakuragi started again. 'Might as well get it out!'  
  
"I like you, Rukawa!" Sakuragi heaved a sigh the moment he got it out.  
  
Rukawa arched his eyebrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He said it! He said it!" Sendoh looked at them excitedly. Everyone almost shouted.  
  
"Wait! Let's listen some more." Fujima hushed the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rukawa hid the smile that was showing on his face. He stepped forward and grabbed Sakuragi. Then he pressed his lips against Sakuragi's.  
  
Sakuragi returned the kiss with as much intense and both of them stayed at the front porch, kissing and exploring each other's mouth, for as long as their lungs allowed them to.  
  
When they finally broke away, Rukawa looked at Sakuragi, with eyes that are no longer icy, but filled with love.  
  
"What took you so long to say that?" Rukawa eyed Sakuragi lovingly. Sakuragi just laughed nervously and scratched his head.  
  
"I love you too, Hana!" And with that, he gave Sakuragi another peck on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the house, everyone was celebrating and opening champagne. When the new couple stepped into the house, everyone ran up to them.  
  
"Aw... That was so sweet!" Kiyota teased. Sakuragi blushed. Rukawa just looked at them, a blank expression on his face.  
  
While everyone crowded around the two, six girls stood in the background, looking satisfied.  
  
"We finally succeed!" The six girls congratulated one another.  
  
"For a moment, I thought we have to stay here forever, trying to fix them up." Kori grinned.  
  
"Well... Everything's going on fine now!" Rumiko laughed.  
  
"We should leave now!" Nikki smiled.  
  
"Nikki, can't we stay and try to put some activities into their lives, say... Introduce them to some lemon?" Keax suggested.  
  
"No! They are still a new couple. Let them explore for themselves, Keax! Much as we wish to introduce them lemon, I think we have to wait for another day. It's getting late." Ryuu explained.  
  
"Yeah! We have enough fun for today. Let's head for home!" Yureko tried to usher them out of the house.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" Ayako stopped the six girls before they stepped out of the house. They turned around and saw everyone looking at them.  
  
"You have not told us your identity!" Fujima smiled.  
  
"Oh... We?" Rumiko smiled.  
  
"Figure out yourself!" With that, the girls disappeared into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late that night, as Sakuragi cuddled in bed beside Rukawa, something poked him. He pulled the covers aside and saw a mistletoe. The girls had chucked it there after their third attempt with it.  
  
"What's that?" Rukawa peered beside Sakuragi.  
  
"Mistletoe." Sakuragi said, absent-mindedly. He did not notice the evil grin on Rukawa's face. Then he saw it.  
  
"Oh Kaede... You can't mean it?" Sakuragi looked at his lover warily.  
  
"What if I do, Hana?" Rukawa drawled lazily.  
  
"Kaede, I..." He did not get to finish his sentence as Rukawa pulled him into a kiss and dragged him under the covers.  
  
What a Christmas!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yureko: Waiii! I finally finished my Christmas fic!  
  
Sakuragi: What are we doing here? *enters with the other SD characs and looks around the room*  
  
Ayako: Hey! Isn't that Yureko??  
  
Sendoh: *bounces towards Yureko* Hey! What are you doing here? And do you know why we are here?  
  
Fujima: So do you know why we are here? And why are you here as well?  
  
Yureko: Oh simple! This is my workstation. I don't know why you are here though.  
  
All: YOU DON'T KNOW??!!!  
  
Yureko*covers ears*: YES! I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Maki *arches eyebrow*: Who are you girls anyway?  
  
Yureko: We? Oh well... Guess it's time to tell you anyway.  
  
*Five girls suddenly appear in front of them*  
  
Nikki: I'm Nikki Hiiragizawa.  
  
Ryuu: Selphie Mitsui or just call me Sylph-chan.  
  
Keax: You know my name. I'm Keax.  
  
Kori *yawning*: I'm Ice-chan. You can also call me Ice-saka or Korilin.  
  
Rumiko: Rubez here.  
  
Yureko: I'm Yureko Fujikawa. Also known as Yureko Fujima. Call me Yure- chan.  
  
Six girls: WE ARE FANFICTION WRITERS!!! *the five girls disappeared, leaving Yure-chan alone*  
  
SD Characs: Fan fiction writers?  
  
Sendoh: Ok! I got that... But... WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE???!!!  
  
Yureko *covers ears*: I think I know why. It just dawn on me. *All looks at her expectantly*  
  
Yureko: You are in my fic!  
  
Sendoh: Then how are we getting out of here? *looks at Yure-chan hopefully*  
  
Yureko: I don't know.  
  
*Stares and more horrified stares*  
  
Yureko *yawns*: Look here. I really don't know! I'm not the one who brought you here! I need my sleep. I've had a hard time finishing up this fic. I've got some spare rooms if you guys want to sleep though. *points to six empty bedrooms* Leave one for the new couple. Oyasumi! *exits the room*  
  
Rukawa: ZZZzzzzzzz 


End file.
